


Goodbye my lover

by Clouzier



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt, M/M, POV First Person, Postcards - James Blunt, Songfic, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Goodbye my lover.Goodbye my friend.You have been the one.You have been the one for me.





	1. GoodBye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Ecoutez "Goodbye My Lover" de James Blunt en lisant. 
> 
> Je suis désolée.

Je m’avance vers le bord de la rive. A quelques mètres de moi, j’entend la musique et le bruit des conversations sous la tente au milieu du parc. 

Tu dois être là, au milieu de tes invités, serrant des mains le sourire arrivant aux oreilles. Tu la tiens sans doute par la taille, ou êtes vous en train de danser au milieu de tout le monde, ta mère, les larmes aux yeux, te regardant déjà si grand et ton père, fier du fils qu’il a élevé. 

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

Je ferme les yeux et je pense aux moments que nous avons vécu. Je pense à notre première rencontre, à notre premier baiser, notre première dispute …  
Je ne t’en veux pas, tu sais. Comment je pourra t’en vouloir alors que je suis celui qui t’a poussé dans ses bras à elle ? 

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

Dès le début, je savais que je ne pourra jamais te garder auprès de moi. Toi qui voyage à travers le monde avec des yeux d’enfant qui ont grandis trop vite à cause des horreurs que tu as vu. A cause de moi, à cause de mon égoïsme à toujours vouloir être le premier à montrer les images … 

So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.

Je me souviens encore de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je n’avais pas réussi à dormir cette nuit là, la chaleur du mois de juin s’était invitée dans la chambre où nous étions; Toi, tu dormais déjà bien sûr, tu étais épuisé. j’avais caressé des yeux ton dos dénudé comme pour le graver dans ma mémoire et puis, j’étais parti. Parti pour te laisser ta jeunesse et ton avenir. 

 

It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.

Pendant longtemps, j’étais resté dans l’ombre. Je m’étais caché de toi, pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus te lâcher à l’un de tes trop nombreux retours. Pour ne pas t’embrasser en pleine émission. 

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.

J’avais peur, vois-tu. Peur de nous. Peur de ce que ça impliquait pour toi d’être avec moi. Peur de m'enchainer Mais e fait d’être avec toi, contre toi la nuit, me donnait des idées que j’avais poussé au fond de mon esprit depuis longtemps. Des idées de mariage, d’enfants et de “ils vécurent heureux”. Mon coeur avait décidé que ce serait avec toi, et avec personne d’autre. 

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Quand je ferme les yeux et que j’arrête de respirer, je peux encore sentir tes bras autour de moi. Ton souffle sur ma peau. Ton regard dans le mien. Je peux encore entendre tes rires quand tu écoutes nos amis se disputer pour des broutilles. 

[x2]  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

Jamais je n’aurai pensé te rencontrer. Jamais je n’aurai pensé qu’il suffisait d’un regard pour ne plus penser qu’à toi. Un par un, mes rêves se sont envolés. Un par un, mes rêves ne se conjuguaient plus avec “Je” mais avec “Nous”. 

And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be

Je me retourne et mon regard accroche le tien comme il l'a fait de si nombreuses fois. Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment et j’espère que tu le sais. Elle pourra te donner tellement plus que moi. Des enfants, la fierté de tes parents, une vie sans te soucier des “on dit”. 

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.

Je referme les yeux et te revois dormir; Je pense que c’est mon image préférée de toi. Toi, en train de dormir, tes soucis et tes cauchemars loin de toi. 

I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.

Avoir un enfant. Passer ma vie avec toi. mourir à tes côtés. J’aurai tellement aimé faire ces choses là. Mais, je suis trop faible. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas. 

I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

Nos disputes tournaient toujours autour de la même chose. toi, ne comprenant pas comme je pouvais pas vouloir de toi à cause de quelque chose aussi simple que mon âge et moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu voulais rester avec moi. 

And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Mais je t’ai aimé. Je te le jure. Je pense qu’au plus profond de mon coeur je t’aimerai toujours. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’une fois de plus, je suis faible et je ne peux pas te voir heureux dans ses bras alors que les seuls bras qui me réconfortent s’appellent whisky et vodka.

[x2]  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.

Mais je te promets que ou que j’aille, quoi que je fasses, je t’aimerai jusqu’à la fin. 

 

And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Je me met à tes genoux. Je met mon âme à nu.Mais je ne veux pas te retenir, t’enchainer. Je ne vois pas d’autres solutions, donc je prie pour que tu ne m’en veuille pas. 

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Je regarde une dernière fois la tente et je te vois entouré de nos amis, de notre famille; Tu souris. Je sais que je n’en ai pas à m’en faire. Tu aurai du monde avec toi.

Je ferme les yeux. 

Je respire une dernière fois. 

Je me laisse tomber.

 

 

 

ACCIDENT TRAGIQUE CHEZ QUOTIDIEN

Yann Barthès, 42 ans, a mis fin à ses jours samedi 6 juillet 2019 au bord de la côte basque.  
Monsieur Barthès était le producteur et le présentateur de deux émissions phares de la télévision française et aura marqué l’esprit aussi bien des gens qui ont travaillés avec eux que de ses téléspectateurs.  
Monsieur Barthès se serait jeté d’une falaise samedi vers 3h du matin pendant la cérémonie de mariage de l’un de ses chroniqueurs, Martin Weill.  
La police enquête toujours pour déterminer les circonstances de ce drame.


	2. Postcards

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand Vincent Dedienne vint frapper à la porte du présentateur de Quotidien. Frapper à la porte ? Mais quelle idée avait eu son compagnon ? Il sourit en se rappelant de quand ce dernier lui avait dit de frapper avant d’entrer. “Le premier pas vers le despotisme” s’était moqué le mâconnais. Son interlocuteur avait pouffé de rire avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

“Entrez !”

Vincent ouvrit la porte pour voir son petit ami assis à son bureau en train de probablement travailler ses relances pour l’émission de ce soir. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses boucles blondes tandis que sa chemise bleue, pour changer, semblait être froissée par le stress du jeune homme. 

Après le décès de l’animateur, Laurent Bon avait réuni toute l’équipe de Bangumi. L’avenir de la boîte de production mais aussi de Quotidien était incertain mais le producteur voulait l’avis de son équipe avant de faire quoique ce soit. C’était lors de cette assemblée informelle que l’équipe avait décidé de continuer l'émission, en honneur pour le présentateur. Alors, oui l’émission n’avait plus le même goût, les changements avaient été involontaires mais tous avaient décidés de voir en fin d’année s'ils continuaient ou pas.

Lors de cette réunion, ils avaient décidés plusieurs points et notamment qui prendrait la suite de Yann. La question avait été houleuse et si tous avaient été d’accord pour se dire que personne ne pourrait remplacer le poivre et sel qui avait changé la télévision française, le choix de son successeur avait été plus dur à faire. Si le nom de Martin ressortait souvent, laurent Bon et les personnes de l’équipe qui connaissaient les raisons qu’avait eu Yann pour son geste avaient rejeté cette solution, ne voulant pas accabler Martin encore plus. Hugo avait donc été choisi pour finir la saison mais avait insisté pour ne pas utiliser l’ancien bureau de son boss qui était devenu une sorte de sanctuaire où peu de personne se rendait et où l’âme du disparu avait été conservé. 

“Tiens, on en a reçu un. Il vient de Hawaï, cette fois”

Vincent déposa sur le bureau de son compagnon, un petit colis adressé à Vincent et Hugo Clément, dans les bureaux de Bangumi. C’était le troisième depuis le début du mois et le journaliste n’avait même pas à retourner le colis pour savoir qui était le destinataire. 

“On a une lettre cette fois ?

\- Toujours pas … Répondit Vincent en se glissant derrière son mari et en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il nous a dit d’attendre. Il a besoin de temps … 

\- Je sais mais … Je suis son meilleur ami, soupira Hugo en s’adossant contre le brun derrière lui. 

\- Et il le sait. Il sait que tu veux l’aider mais là, pour l’instant, il a besoin d’être seul …”

Hugo soupira et mis son visage dans ses mains; Il souffrait énormément de ne pas pouvoir aider son meilleur ami, son frère. L’avoir laisser partir après le départ de Yann n’avait pas été une solution facile mais il avait eu besoin de le faire, pour lui mais aussi pour son ami.

“ Tu as encore eu un cauchemar hier … Fit remarquer Vincent

\- Je n’arrive pas à oublier son hurlement quand il a su. C’est comme si on avait entendu son coeur se briser en mille morceaux”

Vincent contempla son amoureux de dos. Lui aussi se souvenait de la soirée où Martin Weill avait appris que Yann Barthès avait mis fin à ses jours. 

Lui et Hugo avaient été les premiers mis au courant et ils avaient passés la soirée à se demander comment en parler à Martin. Celui-ci venait de se marier, il avait l’air si heureux et l’homme qui avait été son mentor, son ami et même son compagnon ne faisait plus partie de son monde. 

Ils s’étaient résolu à lui dire la vérité à la fin de la soirée quand tout le monde fut couché. Ils l’avaient assis dans le salon, comme l’aurait fait des parents pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à leur enfant. le cri qu’avait poussé le jeune reporter avait réveillé tout le monde mais c’est surtout son regard dont les deux amoureux se souviendront jusqu’à la fin de leur vie. Un regard plein de désespoir, de douleur, de tristesse. Suivit par une course qui s’était finit au bord de la falaise qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison où tout le monde regardait les deux jeunes hommes retenir le nouvel époux sanglotant de douleur et suppliant de le laisser partir pour rejoindre son amant. 

Les mois qui avaient suivis restèrent les plus durs de la vie des deux hommes. martin avait fait une dépression si grave qu’il ne remarqua pas quand sa nouvelle femme obtenu le divorce. Celle-ci ne supportait pas de voir son amour détruit par le décès d’un autre. Elle était donc partie, laissant Martin à la charge de son meilleur ami. 

Hugo avait eu énormément de mal et de peine à voir son ami détruit ainsi, celui-ci ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus. Et puis, d’un coup, il y a de ça 3 mois, il s’était levé et avait annoncé à Hugo et Vincent son plan : faire le tour du monde. 

Yann et martin en avait souvent parlé. C’était l’un de leurs projets qui voulaient faire ensemble et martin, en mémoire de Yann et pour ne pas oublier que la vie était belle, voulait faire ce voyage qu’ils avaient prévu.   
Hugo regarda donc son meilleur ami partir sans savoir quand il allait revenir mais quelques jours plus tard, les colis commencèrent à arriver avec toujours la même note dessus : “Pour Yann”. Chaque colis contenait un souvenir d’un pays dans le monde et c’est ainsi que Vincent et Hugo savaient que Martin allait bien mais aussi où il était.

Le soir même, l’humoriste et le journaliste quittèrent ensemble le studio où ils venaient d’enregistrer l’émission. Six mois après, l’absence du présentateur légendaire et du reporter préféré des français se faisaient toujours ressentir. Même si Quotidien était toujours debout et avait toujours de bons résultats, l’émission et son équipe se seraient plus jamais la même. c’est comme si, en sautant de cette falaise, Yann avait emporté une partie du coeur et de l’âme de l'émission et de ceux qui travaillaient. 

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient en silence, se tenant la main. Ils faisaient le chemin presque machinalement, l’ayant déjà fait de centaines de fois. Ils préféraient occupés le temps du trajet à se souvenir et à se préparer mentalement à ce qu’ils allaient voir. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur point de destination. 

Un stèle funéraire, blanche comme la neige qu’il aimait tant, reposait là, au milieu d’autres pierres tombales. Semblable aux autres mais si différentes en même temps. On pouvait y lire :

“ Ici repose Yann Barthès,  
ami, collègue, fils, frère, amant.   
1974-2019”

Ce qui distinguait cette pierre par rapport aux autres, c’était surtout un élément. Ou plutôt plusieurs éléments. En effet, la pierre qui reposait sur le sol était couverte de souvenirs venant du monde entier. Egypte, Australie, Etats-Unis. Les pays se mélangeaient, indissociables et entremêlés. Tous envoyés par la même personne. 

Hugo plongea la main dans son manteau et y ressorti le colis qui était arrivé ce matin. Avec précaution, il ouvrit le paquet et fit glisser ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur dans sa main. Un larme coula sur sa joue quand il se rendis compte de ce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts. Le journaliste eut un tendre sourire et accrocha le nouveau souvenir sur la plaque tombale. Puis, il reprit la main de son compagnon et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière. 

Une dent de requin luisait maintenant à côté du prénom de Yann. 

La jumelle de la dent de requin reposait sur le torse d’un jeune homme à plus de 12 000 kilomètres. Celui regardait l’horizon, les mains à la surface de l’eau, assis sur sa planche de surf. Le calme de l'île et son éternel douceur avait apaiser Martin Weill et même si son amour lui manquait encore terriblement, il avait compris que maintenant, il devait vivre, pour eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée. 
> 
> J'ai entendu cette chanson ce soir et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à cette situation. 
> 
> Je suis désolée.


End file.
